Ini janjiku (Berlindia feat Linda)
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Apakah keputusan ini salah atau benar-benar salah? Apakah perjalanan ini akan berakhir bahagia atau berubah menjadi bencana? Tapi aku akan selalu menjagamu. Ini janjiku. / Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing / HunLay SeLay / T / Editor. Netonett


**Ini janjiku**

 **.**

 **Berlindia feat Linda**

 **.**

 **Netonett sebagai editor**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OH SEHUN POV**

.

Aku teringat masa laluku. Meski saat ini aku tengah duduk bersimpuh. Padahal ini adalah acara pesta untuk melepas masa lajangku. Tapi malah aku yang paling terlihat kaku. Karena aku terus berpikir, apakah ini benar-bernar takdirku?

Kita memang tidak pernah berjanji untuk selalu bersama. Karena kita takut menjadi orang yang paling naïf dan munafik sedunia. Namun kita terus menjalaninya. Meski tanpa arah dan tujuan tapi akhirnya kita dipersatukan diatas altar. Mengucap janji dihadapan seorang pendeta tua.

Bukankah ini hal yang tidak terduga? Kau dan aku memang berbeda namun memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama. Apa ini sebuah kesalahan atau bahkan dosa besar?

Dibawah taburan bunga dan ucapan selamat. Kita tampak tersenyum bahagia. Namun aku yakin, hati kita terus bergelut dengan liar. Kenapa aku bisa mencintai manusia yang memiliki anatomi saluran kencing yang sama. Ironis.

Namun detik itu juga aku tersadar berkat kata-katamu yang terus mengiang di kepalaku.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu saat ini," ucapmu pelan dan tenang. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku panik dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Luhan bilang jika kau kabur dari pesta lajangmu sendiri. Ini menyakitkan karena aku takut kau berubah pikiran. "Aku tidak pergi keman-mana."

Kepalaku seperti disiram oleh air kelegaan. Meski hanya handphone yang menjadi perantara kita sekarang. Tapi rasa tentram dan damai merasuk ke dalam diriku, karena kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Namun ada hal lain yang mengusikku. Kau juga pasti dilanda keraguan sama sepertiku. Aku tahu cukup dari suara tarikan nafasmu yang berat.

Dengan suara tertahan kau mengatakannya, entah untuk menenangkanku atau meyakinkan dirimu sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu ini salah atau benar-benar salah," ujarmu yang malah membuatku tersenyum kecil. Dan aku tahu kau pun tersenyum juga disebrang sana. "Tapi aku benar-benar jujur, saat aku bilang, aku juga mencintaimu." Ucapanmu yang tak terduga tentu membuatku terkejut.

Rasa hangat yang menyenangkan sekaligus menggelisahkan menjalar dengan sebegitu lembutnya. Hingga angin malam yang dingin pun tak bisa mengusiknya.

Namun aku hanya bisa diam dan menunggumu kembali berbicara. Saat kau menarik nafasmu aku malah menahan nafasku dengan resah. Entahlah, aku pun tak mengerti mengapa rasa resah ini kembali datang.

"Hanya kita berdua yang tahu alasannya," ucapmu. "Mengapa kita memilih jalan ini, mengapa kita memilih untuk bersama, dan kenapa kita memilih untuk membuat janji bersama," ucapmu dengan nada yang amat lirih. Entah karena rasa pesimis yang tiba-tiba datang atau angin malam yang menerpa tubuhmu. "Apa itu tidak cukup?"

Aku terdiam dan kau pun ikut terdiam, seolah memberikan jeda untukku berpikir. Padahal dulu kau yang paling membenci hubungan macam ini tapi kini kau yang menguatkanku. Dan yah kau benar, itu sudah cukup untukku.

.

 **ZHANG YIXING POV**

.

Pesta ini hanya membuatku semaki resah. Aku digagahi oleh rasa gelisah yang membingungkan. Aku hanya merasa ketakutan. Aku hanya takut jika pilihanku salah. Semua orang mengalami hal itu. Ketakutan akan rasa kecewa yang belum atau bahkan tidak akan pernah terjadi, lebih menyakitkan dari pada jatuh tiba-tiba ke dasar lubang berisi batu kerikil.

"Kau itu pria!" ucap sahabatku dengan nada keras. "Jadi jangan kabur dan menjadi seorang pengecut!" ucapnya lagi, Luhan tepatnya. "Kau harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kau pilih!"

"Aku tidak berniat untuk kabur." Ucapku pada Luhan dari sambungan telephone.

"Ya, aku tidak berniat untuk kabur." Ucapku lagi pada diriku sendiri. Bukan pada Luhan maupun pada dirimu. Tapi pada diriku sendiri.

Dibawah langit hitam yang kelam. Aku hanya bisa termenung, terdiam tak bergerak. Hanya diam dan menatap batu nisan yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada dihadapanku. Rupanya aku sudah menguburnya dalam – dalam. Kenormalanku sudah aku kubur dan aku tandai dengan sempurna. Baru kali ini aku menemuinya, tapi bahkan ilalang pun tak mau tumbuh di pusara kenormalanku.

"Cinta itu tidak buta," ujar kenormalanku sambil tersenyum masam. "Kaunya saja yang tidak punya mata," ucapnya lagi yang kini malah membuatku tersenyum. "Banyak gadis cantik di dunia ini, tapi kau memilih pria, yang benar saja!"

Namun suara kenormalanku tiba-tiba menghilang berbarengan dengan suara dering handphone yang kembali mengusikku.

Ternyata itu kau, dengan suaramu yang terdengar frustasi. Tentu, hal itu yang malah membuatku senang. Karena kau khawatir dan aku seolah menjadi begitu sangat berharga untukmu. Suara berisik dibelakangmu membuatku penasaran. Pesta lajang seperti apa yang kau rayakan. Apakah sangat menyenangkan? Tapi cukup mendengar nada suaramu saja aku tahu. Kau pun dilanda ketakutan yang sama denganku.

Aku mengatakan 'iya' bukan karena terpaksa. Tapi karena aku tahu, kau benar-benar tulus. Tatapan matamu yang memberitahuku. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah memandang orang lain dengan cara yang sama seperti kau memandangku. Aku tahu kau rela melakukan apa pun untukku.

Aku meringis seolah teriris oleh angin yang menembus dadaku. Namun aku harus bertanya padamu. "Apa itu tidak cukup?"

Aku terdiam karena aku juga tengah berpikir. Apa itu benar-benar sudah cukup? Cinta dijadikan alasan bertahan hidup di dunia kanibal ini. Namun kau tak kunjung menjawab. Rasa ragumu berpengaruh juga untukku. Jangan menunjukkannya atau aku akan benar-benar kabur.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Dan itu adalah jawabanmu. Kalimat itu seolah membuat kakiku terjerat oleh rantai besar dan berat. Kau membuatku terkurung, kau menahanku dan kau memenjarakanku. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin kabur. Tak apa menjadi seorang pengecut, aku akan berlari dan dengan keras berteriak padamu. Jangan percaya padaku! Aku hanya seorang pencuri! Aku hanya mengelabuimu! Aku tidak benar-benar percaya kita bisa bersama!

"Dan aku akan menjagamu karena aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu."

Namu setelah mendengar perkataanmu itu, tembok raksasa yang mengurungku seolah runtuh dengan seketika. Rantai besi yang menahan kakiku terbuka dengan suka rela. Dan pagar besi yang menahanku seolah kembali masuk ke dalam tanah. Seharusnya aku berlari menjauh darimu, ini kesempatanku tapi ucapanmu membuatku rela terkurung dan menjadi budak cintamu.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu." Ucapku dengan lugas.

 **.**

 **OH SEHUN POV**

 **.**

Bayanganku yang tengah memakai tuxedo terlihat jelas di cermin. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjalani hidup dengan cara berbagi. Mulai dari sekarang aku akan..

"Mencintai kesalahan dan kekurangannya," ucap ibuku sambil merapihkan kerah kemejaku. "Itulah sebuah pernikahan." Ucapnya lagi dengan senyuman yang terbentuk dengan sebegitu alaminya.

Aku tidak terlalu terkejut saat orang tuaku menentang hubungan kita. Tapi aku benar-benar terkejut saat mereka memberikan restunya pada kita. Meski pun dengan nada 'apa boleh buat'. Saat itu ayahku bertanya dengan nada skeptis. Aku ditanya dihadapan semua orang, di hadapan kedua orang tuaku, kedua orang tuamu dan dirimu sendiri.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Sejak dari dulu aku juga memikirkan itu. Apa aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Apa ini hanya sebuah belenggu nafsu?

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku dengan jujur. "Aku hanya ingin bersamanya," ucapku sambil melirikmu yang juga tengah menatapku. "Aku ingin menjaganya dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya kecewa."

"Itu berarti kau mencintai anakku." Ucap ibumu dengan senyuman yang selalu aku lihat dari dirimu.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Hingga aku tersadar jika aku sudah berdiri dihadapan altar bersamamu. Kau yang menghabiskan sisa remajamu untuk hidup di negara asing. Kau yang hidup menjadi pengelana dengan pemikiran idealismu. Dan kau merupakan pria yang selalu mengomentari tentang konyolnya gaya hidup remaja kami.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka lebih suka ke warung kopi, memesan espresso pahit dan mahal," ucapmu dengan nada mengejek. Saat itu kau juga sengaja memakan ayam goreng dihadapan mereka. Padahal ini tanggal tua. "Mereka menghabiskan uang hanya untuk seperti itu dan rela kelaparan."

"Hmm.. penampilan dan status terkadang merupakan hal sensitive disini." Ucapku yang malah membuatmu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku mengerti dengan cara berpikirmu. Karena kau harus bekerja disebuah perkebunan gingseng untuk membiayai uang kuliahmu. Tidak sepertiku yang masih tinggal bersama orang tua dan makan dari beras hasil keringat orang tua. Kau kuat.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih untuk makam mie instan berbulan-bulan demi mendapatkan iPhone terbaru?" tanyamu yang membuatku mengangguk pelan. "Dan tiga bulan kemudian iPhonemu menjadi model ketinggalan jaman, karena iPhone mengeluarkan lagi model yang paling terbaru."

".." Aku diam karena setuju juga tersinggung.

"Ini yang disebut menikmati hidup." Ucapmu sambil mengangkat paha ayam yang tengah kau makan.

Itu yang kusuka darimu..

Dan ketika pendeta yang ada dihadapan kita bertanya, apa aku bersedia?

Tanpa ragu aku menjawab dengan kalimat. "Saya bersedia."

 _Aku berjanji dan bersedia menjagamu_. **Ini janjiku**.

 **.**

 **ZHANG YIXING POV**

 **.**

Aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu apa-apa. Hidupmu adalah milikmu dan hidupku adalah milikiku. Itu awalnya. Sekarang kita harus saling memiliki untuk bertahan hidup. Tidak ada yang bisa aku janjikan untukmu. Dan aku tidak mengharapkan apa pun darimu. Meski kita hidup di dunia yang penuh tuntutan tapi aku ingin hubungan kita senatural mungkin.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji jika kita akan selalu bersama selamanya," ucapku untuk kesekian kali. Biasanya kau akan terdiam dan berwajah muram, persis seperti ini. "Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kematian dan takdir," ucapku lagi dengan pelan. "Tapi aku memiliki rasa yang sama untukmu."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini?" tanyamu dengan nada tidak suka.

"Karena aku tidak tahu, ini memang takdirku atau sebuah cobaan menuju takdir," ucapku sambil menatap mobil yang akan mengantarkan kita ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang cocok untuk bulan madu katamu. "Tidak ada yang tahu kan?" tanyaku yang tanpa sadar merusak moodmu.

"Kenapa kau sepesimis ini?"

"Aku hanya berpikir realistis," ucapku sambil menepuk punggung tanganmu pelan. Aku harusnya tidak mengatakannya sekarang. Karena kau sedang mengemudi. "Bukan berarti aku akan mengabaikanmu," ujarku yang tetap membuatmu kesal. "Aku mencintaimu, Hun."

"Aku tahu," ucapmu dengan nada gamang. "Entah kau itu tujuanku atau sebuah proses dalam perjalananku," ucapmu dengan pelan sambil mengulum bibirmu sendiri. "Aku rasa kita hanya perlu menikmatinya."

Pada saat itu aku bergeming, terdiam saat kau tersenyum tapi pada akhirnya aku mengangguk setuju. Kau benar, aku.. bukan.. kita hanya perlu menikmati perjalanan ini. Kita akan saling mencintai kekurangan kita dan memperbaiki setiap kesalahan kita. Hingga kita berdiri dan melewati garis finis. Dan mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan kita selama ini.

 _Apakah keputusan ini merupakan takdir atau hanya cobaan untuk kita?_

 _Apakah hubungan ini merupakan tujuan akhir atau hanya sebuah proses menuju tujuan akhir?_

 _Dan apakah perjalanan ini akan berakhir bahagia atau berubah menjadi bencana?_

Hingga aku mendapatkan jawaban akhir yang pasti. Aku akan menikmati petualangan kita. Meski itu berarti kita harus melewati lembah kesemerawutan, danau ketidak adilan, dan padang kebusukan dunia. **Ini janjiku** padamu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Untuk sekarang seorang **Netonett** hanya menjadi editor dari sebuah fanfic yang tak terduga

Diam-diam **dua peyeumpuan** asal Bandung ini membuat kolaborasi di belakang saya

Tak perlu diragukan, sejak dulu saya suka cara mereka menulis bersama

Walau pun ini **pertama kalinya** mereka membuat **fanfic berdua**

Padahal **BERLINDIA** berasal dari **dua nama** yang berbeda

 **Mba Ber** yang sering dipanggil **Berlin** dan

 **Linda** yang aslinya bernama **Lindia**

 **Berlin + Lindia**

.

Ketika **si realistis** bertemu dengan **si romantis**

Jadilah sebuah cerita **dramatis** yang **manis**

 **.**

CINTA SAMA KALIAN BERDUA *muach

TAPI AKU **LEBIH CINTA** SAMA **KALIAN** YANG MAU **REVIEW** *mumumuach


End file.
